Future Meetings
by Clara 1996
Summary: The Team go out for an evening but meet some people who seem to know future events. Sorry about bad summary!
1. A normalish day

Jack was watching his team work. They really needed a rest. Maybe he could take them out. Although that would end badly. Normally, it would turn out that the waiter was an alien or something. Jack decided, time for a team meeting. He stepped out of his office. They all looked up. 'Right you lot. Time for a team meeting.' Gwen and Owen groaned. 'What?' He questioned to them. They looked at each other. Owen started. 'Well, no offence but, you know, me, Gwen _and_ Tosh-who won't admit it because she's to kind- don't actually like listening to you babbling away for like, an hour. So, yeah. Now you know. I don't know about Ianto. He probably likes it!' Jack pretended to laugh while Gwen and Tosh looked at each other with grins. As though trying not to laugh. Just then, a phone bleeped. That set Gwen off laughing. Tosh, however went silent. Jack knew why. That was her mobile. ' Don't mind us.' Jack told her.

'That's Tosh's phone? It's too funky to be something of hers!' Owen informed them. They all laughed. Tosh went off talking to a relative in Japanese. Jack turned to Gwen, Owen and Ianto (who had just appeared) 'Well, I better tell you now. On Friday. We'll all go out. Team treat. Gwen, tell Rhys it's a work thing. Easiest, I think.' By the time he finished Tosh had come back. She looked a little sad but smiled at him as she sat back down. Jack returned the smile and told her the arrangement. She nodded but still didn't say anything.

By the time it was Friday, the women were getting ready. They were both going to get changed. It was quite a posh restaurant. Owen was trying to work out how to avoid eating anything. Jack suggested that he ordered the lightest thing and passed it round. 'I've got an idea. How about that new sushi place. If they question I'll say I missed the only thing because it went round to quickly!' Jack had laughed but told him that this restaurant was good. Eventually at 6:30 the women got changed, Ianto would look fine in his suit, Jack and Owen just hoped that it wasn't so posh that it only allowed black tie. At ten to Seven, they left the hub to one of the restaurants on the bay. When they entered, a lovely waiter greeted them. He was very smiley and had come down form Manchester. Jack was tempted to flirt with him but resisted. They were lead to their table and sat down.

Afterwards, they all came out of the restaurant. Then one of Toshiko's machines bleeped. She looked at it.

'There is some rift activity at Butetown. The police want us to help them investigate.'

'Right, well, let's get on to it. Oh, and tell them that we're on our way.'

By the time they reached the area the police were all there. Gwen could see some of her old colleagues interviewing some people. Andy Davidson spotted them and came over to inform them of what had happened.

'Hey, Andy! What's happened here then?' Gwen asked him.

'Well, there were these two people. They were just standing over there when four people appeared from out of nowhere. Sounds like something you guys would do.'

'Right, well, thanks Andy. Where are the four people that appeared from nowhere?'

'There over there, they're talking to Sharon.'

'Okay, thanks.' Andy went off to talk to another policeman who Gwen didn't recognize. Jack turned to her.

'Where are these people then?' Jack asked her. Gwen looked over to where Sharon was. The people looked fine. They seemed normal enough.

They went over to where the people were. Gwen had a talk with Sharon and convinced her that they needed to talk to the people. Jack eventually decided that the people should go back to the Hub with them.

'Jack we're not all going to fit in the SUV.'

'Oh yes they will I've added seats to it. It is now officially bigger. Now, you people. You're coming with me and Gwen back to our base.' They all seemed calm about it. The blonde girl in the group looked a little worried but didn't say anything.

Finally, they came back to the Hub. Ianto and Owen had stayed behind to wait for them. When Jack, Gwen and Toshiko arrived back with the people, Owen and Ianto looked surprised.

'Who are your friends?' Owen asked them. Jack looked at him for a moment before turning to the strangers.

'Good point. I never asked. What are your names and where are you from?' The visitors looked at each other. Finally, the black haired lady, spoke out for them.

'Right, well, I'm Petal Jameson. This here,' she said, indicating to the man on her right, 'is David Phillips, he does the science stuff. The really complicated computer stuff as well. The other man is Gareth Llewellyn. He's a geologist. And lastly, this lady here is Frida Mortensen. She's the medical doctor. She does the maths as well.' Jack scanned them and accepted that the girl, Petal, was telling the truth.

'So, are you all just mates, or…'

'Well, we shouldn't tell you but, we're Torchwood. In 2040.'


	2. Introductions

I don't own Torchwood (2006-2008), I do own 2040 though, hahaha!

Chapter two

"Your Torchwood from 2040? Now, I am glad I have a foresight into who the staff are, however I have a question to ask you. Quite a important question. Where am I in your little group? Just, you didn't recognize me."

Petal decided that she wasn't going to answer his question so quickly.

"Who are you. We've told you are names so you should all tell us yours. Its only fair, in my opinion."

"My name is Jack Harkness." The future Torchwood looked blank, "You've never heard of me? This is going to be fun! What about Owen Harper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato or Gwen Cooper. Or Williams."

"Whose Williams?" Petal asked.

"It's Gwen's married surname. Seriously though, you've never heard about any of us?" This time, Frida answered

"To be honest, I might have read about you, Jack. But the other names I've never heard of."

"How long have you worked at Torchwood Frida?" Gwen asked. Out of the four, Frida looked the youngest.

"About a year. I came over from Oslo about January last year. My family have lived there for eight generations! I've never followed tradition."

"You know, I went out with a Swedish girl once. Nice teeth!"

"Jack, she's Norwegian!" Gwen corrected. Jack looked mortified. It was almost as bad as when Owen had asked Tosh what part of China she was from. Almost.

"Sorry!"

"That's ok. Anyway, how do you reckon we could get home?" Just as Frida had finished her sentence, a golden envelope appeared from the air. David went over to where the envelope was and opened it. He frowned as he read the contents.

"It says that to get home, everyone who witnessed the falling of the envelope must complete challenges. The challenges will be allocated in envelopes of certain colours. First, we need to number ourselves from 1 to 9."

"Right," Jack said "I'll organize this. I'll be one, David you can be two, Petal can be three, Gwen four, Owen your five, Tosh your six, Frida your seven, Ianto's eight and Gareth your nine." As soon as Jack had finished their numbers, a new orange envelope appeared with the number one on it…

**If anyone wants to suggest a challenge that the teams have to complete, just review and I'll use your idea, with credit to you of course! :)**


	3. Jack's task

Thank You to Eleanor Harkness-Jones who came up with the first Challenge! J

Chapter two

"Open it Jack, its better too just get your challenge over and done with then waiting and worrying!" Tosh told him.

"Especially if it has a time limit!" Ianto commented. Jack scowled at him, pretending to be angry, although Ianto could make him less angry in a matter of minutes.

With shaking hands, Jack opened the envelope.

Dear Person One

Congratulations on volunteering first, this shows true bravery. Your task is the following. Go to Cardiff Ice Rink and ice skate, with a Weevil.

Good Luck

Jack swallowed. Gwen and Ianto sensed that something was wrong immediately.

"What's wrong Jack?" Gwen asked, her welsh accent comforting him, only slightly. He handed her the paper and heard her gasp.

"How could they ask you to do that? You might get hurt!" Jack had a feeling that he would get more than hurt. This was only one of the times he was glad about not be able to die. He then heard Owen's laughter. He turned to face him.

"You know, if that was any one else, I'd feel sorry for them. You'll be alright. Weevil bites don't hurt that much." Petal raised her eyebrows.

"Exactly how do you know what a weevil bite is like. Surely it would kill you!" Owen laughed again, but before he could answer Gwen had.

"He was depressed when Dianne left, cut a long story short he almost was killed by a weevil. For a different reason, Owen is now dead but living. If that makes any sense!" It apparently made no sense because if the future Torchwood team had looked confused earlier, it was nothing compared to now.

"So, is Janet okay to use for the task, Owen?"

"How am I exactly going to manage this! Guys?" Jack was desperately trying to get the weevil whilst the others watched with amused expressions.

"Oh for God's sake!" was the politest thing they heard from Jack for the whole task. Once he had managed to complete the task, only having been killed twice, a blue envelope appeared. David picked it up. What could his task be?

**If you have any idea about David's task then don't hesitate to tell me!**


	4. David's task

David gulped. His envelope had appeared and he was being to chicken to open it. The others were still congratulating Jack on his run in with the weevil. Finally, David cleared his throat to make his presence known. They all turned around.

' Sorry, Dave. We were all too pre-occupied to notice! I promise that I am now paying attention!' Petal told David. David opened the envelope and raised his eyebrows.

'What is it?' Gwen asked him.

'You need to let a hypnotist hypnotise you to do whatever he or she wants. DO THIS AND YOUR CHALLENGE WILL BE COMPLETED' David gulped. Him being hypnotised to do whatever someone wanted was bad enough, in front of everyone was even worse.

'Now then, David, you will not be aware of what you'll say or do. Are you ready?' David shook his head and the hypnotist sighed. David's day had gone from bad to worse. First the others had chosen the hypnotist, saying that if nothing else, her name would give them a laugh. It had turned out that her name was Paula McKenna. The ordeal was turning into a bad joke.

'I don't think I'll ever be ready so just do it.'

Fifteen minutes later, David had sung like Elvis, tried to impersonate a chicken and had finally completed some good gymnastics.

Finally, it was over, so Paula turned him back to normal and both Torchwood's left for the Hub.

'I think that was unfair!' Jack exclaimed as soon as the public were out of earshot.

'Jack, don't be too harsh on him. If he'd had your challenge, he would have been killed!'

'Yes, thank you, Gwen.' Jack said. After a awkward pause, Petal decided to break the silence,

'So come on, we need a challenge. If anything, just to cheer him up!' As soon as she had said this, a new envelope fell to the ground.

**If you are still reading, I am sorry about the long update period. I had to help organize my Mum's funeral and when you're fifteen, its not an easy task! But anyway, thanks for reading! ****J**


	5. Petal's task

Petal sighed. She knew that her task would eventually appear and it was now. But she was the leader of Torchwood, in her time anyway, she would not be scared, she would be brave. With this braveness, she opened the envelope.

'Oh for God's sake!' She exclaimed, reading her challenge.

'What does it say?' Tosh asked.

'It says:

You are in Cardiff! And now you must try to sail from Cardiff bay to Bristol.

That is just ridiculous. I've never even been in a boat!' At this, Frida raised her eyebrows.

'You're 31 and you've never been on a boat!' She exclaimed.

'Well, it may have escaped your notice but we're not all Vikings! So, yeah…' Petal turned her attention back to her challenge.

'Well, where the hell am I going to find a boat?' This time, Jack answered.

'I think I can sort it out…'

'How the hell do I work this thing, Frida?' Petal shouted. Frida, the one who had the most experience with cars, bikes and boats, was too occupied with laughing.

Once Petal had started her boat, she started jumping up and down until she realised something.

'Guys, which way is Bristol? I don't want to end up in Ireland, do I?'

'Oh I don't know,' Jack commented, 'Ireland's lovely!' Petal sighed and, taking an educated guess, started to sail off!

Finally, she reached Bristol. There was still one more problem.

'How the Hell am I going to get back?' She wondered out loud. After standing and waiting for what felt like hours, an SUV pulled up in front of her. The door opened and she saw Ianto there.

'I figured you didn't want to walk!'

As Ianto and Petal got back, Jack smiled.

'Good, now it's Gwen's turn!'

**A/N: Hope you liked the story. Unfortunately I am going into yr11 now so probably wont be able to update as often with all my GCSEs. For American's, my last year of High School (I think!) **

**I know that Vikings were Danish, but all of my friends call me a Viking and I'm half Norwegian so that's why!**


	6. Gwen's Task

Gwen sighed. She knew her task was approaching and there was nothing she could do.

'Gwen, are you okay?' Gwen looked up to see Tosh stood there.

'Yeah, I'm alright, really. Just nervous, you know?' Tosh smiled and walked to her desk.

'Right, Gwen. Your task is here! The envelope just arrived! Good luck!' Gwen gulped before reading:

'Your task is to take place here, you have to make a newspaper bridge strong enough for a weevil to be on. You may not stop until the weevil has been held for three or more seconds.' Jack, David and Petal smiled. It looked as if the tasks were getting harder and they'd got their's out of the way first.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

'Look, I am not Brunel, I do not have a husband who works on Top Gear so just tell me this, how am I meant to do this?' The others smirked. Gwen had been like this since her task arrived and had been throwing a strop, as Jack put it.

'Technically, Top Gear work with cars, not bridges!' Owen pointed out, even though it was meant to be a joke, it didn't stop Gwen from giving him a death glare, one that silenced him completely.

'Look Gwen, just try and use as many layers as you can on the bottom of the bridge, like the peaces holding it together and we'll go and get more newspaper, ok?'

'No, Ianto its not ok.' Said Gwen. Ianto turned to see that she had resolved to tears. Cursing himself, Ianto went over to comfort her, but David beat him to it.

'Hey, your friend didn't mean to upset you, he was just trying to help, but he's sorry now, aren't you!' David gave Ianto a smile, not a friendly one, more of a evil grin.

'Well, Gwen. You can get home and tell your husband that you managed to build a newspaper bridge, can't you!' Ianto said, making it clear that he didn't want David to ruin their Torchwood.

Finally, after many more tears from Gwen (mainly from stress) and lot's of swearing, the bridge was built. Gwen stepped back to admire her handiwork.

'It's pretty good, it'll probably work!' Gwen smiled. Although she hadn't immediately warmed to her, Gwen was growing to like Petal. She was probably a good motivator of her team.

'Well, its time to get the weevil, Ianto, will you do the honours?'

'Of course I will, Jack.' Ianto replied, earning a snicker from Owen (Which earned Owen a slap from Tosh).

After the intake of breath, the weevil (in this case Janet) was on the bridge.

'Oh I'm getting the excitement I used to get when I was a kid. Are you getting this excitement, Tosh?'

'No Owen, shut up!'

The three long seconds passed with the weevil staying on the newspaper bridge.

'Yes, I did it! I actually did it!'

As soon as Gwen finished her sentence, another envelope fell to the ground.


	7. Owen's task

Owen's Task

'Okay, bring it on! My Task!'

'Owen calm down!' Jack said, in his calming manner and putting on his calm smile.

'I just want to get it out of the way so that I can then watch the others competing and laugh!' The people still needing to do their tasks scowled at him.

'Owen we know you're excited but please relax. Then you can pass your task and try and give some support for your girlfriend.' As soon as she said it, Gwen covered her mouth, no one noticed her though as they were looking at Tosh, who was avoiding everyone's eye contact.

'Right, my task is to complete an obstacle course. With some of the obstacles being a chainsaw that's on and a weevil.' Gwen frowned.

'How is a weevil an obstacle?'

'Well, given the choice I wouldn't like to come face to face with one, would you?' Jack shook his head, Owen's cheek would one day get him into trouble.

Owen was hoping that his obstacle course would be like the course that his nephew would do on sports day. He was wrong. _His _obstacle course was more like part of a horror film. However, with the support of his co-workers and the future Torchwood, he finally got to the other end of Cardiff's biggest park.

'Well done, Owen, you did great!'

'Thanks, Tosh.' Suddenly Jack coughed, loudly, making sure everyone else's presence was known- causing Owen and Tosh to blush.

'Well done, mate.' Gareth told Owen, whilst Jack patted Owen on the back.

'Right, who's task is next?' Jack asked looking around for the next victim.


	8. Tosh's task

Toshiko's Task

'Okie dokie!' Jack exclaimed, 'Whose next?' Tosh raised her hand.

'Great! Anything you want to say, Toshi?'

'Well, firstly "Okie dokie" isn't a proper word. Secondly, my name is Tosh or Toshiko, not Toshi.'

'Well, has anyone ever called you Toshi?'

'No, it was the name of my uncle's cat.' There was a silence after that when no one knew what to say. Owen decided to break the silence.

'Wouldn't it be awkward if your task was to kill that cat? I suppose we will find out what it is, go on, open the envelope!' With shaky fingers, Tosh opened the envelope.

She took a minute reading the contents before sighing.

'Tosh, what is it?' Ianto asked, his politeness annoying Jack.

'It says that I have to sing in front of a load of people. Tonight.' No one except Jack knew what to say.

'Well, I've heard you sing before. You're good!' Tosh blushed.

'Go on Tosh, sing us a song!' Owen teased, and also earning himself a slap on the head from Gwen.

'Well, I'll need to prepare and practice a song and I don't even know where I'll be performing!' As soon as she said this a new envelope appeared. This time, Jack opened it.

'It says that you shall perform at a stage in Newport. It's even given us directions, look!' Tosh smiled. Jack's way of saying certain things would always make her smile.'Right well, I better start rehearsing.'

Four hours later, Tosh was getting nervous. She kept telling herself that the sooner they got there, the sooner the whole ordeal would be over. Finally, looking out of the window told her that they had arrived at their destination.

As they got out of the car, a small man approached them, wished her good luck and directed the others to their seats whilst she went backstage.

Altogether, Toshiko thought that the whole thing could have gone better. Everyone told her that she did well, but to be honest, songs from Eurovision didn't really suit her.

**Ok, just saying, I got the idea of singing from the fact that Naoko Mori is/was (depending on which way you look at it) a singer. : ) **


	9. Frida's task

Frida's Task

Frida looked around. For the rest of her co-workers, all of this was an exciting time, for her it was the opposite. She was glad that she took drama at school because it meant that she was good at hiding her true emotions and putting on fake emotions without it being to obvious. She knew that she would eventually have to give in and show her emotions, which was when the lady who worked for Torchwood 2008 came over. Frida wasn't sure why, but she preferred this lady too the others, with her soft welsh accent (Frida had always liked the welsh accent).

'Penny for your thoughts, hun.' She asked, making Frida even more confused.

'What? I don't get it, sorry. What's a penny, apart from a person, obviously.' Gwen sighed. It hadn't occurred to her that they might use a different currency in the mid 21st century.

'So, what currency do you use in the 2040s?'

'Well, in Norway its still Krona. In Britain its different. You have these little chips. Not like food, more like micro-chips. Each colour has a certain value.'

'Electronic money, eh? Cool. Can't wait for then. Even if I'll be a little old lady!' Frida smiled. As she was wondering what would happen if her envelope never arrived, it did.

'It's weird thinking about something, and then it happens, isn't it?' She told Gwen.

After scanning the words, Frida smiled. She had been hoping for something like this.

'Okay, it says that I have to drive a car and then stop it.' She laughed at the expressions on the others.

'Is that it? Come on, what's the rest of the challenge?' She smiled, knowing that someone would have worked out there was more. Eventually.

'It has to be on top of Cardiff Pier.'

'That's a bit crap.' Jack commented. When the others gave him questioning looks he continued,

'I mean, I had to ice skate with a weevil, Owen had to do a mental obstacle course, you just have to drive a car.' Ianto, however, had read between the lines.

'Does it have to be the SUV?' She nodded, 'Right, can I see your driving licence?'

After only one attempt, Frida managed to complete her challenge. She was glad it had only taken one attempt, otherwise St. Helens might have had one extra patient for the foreseeable future!


	10. Ianto's Task

Ianto's task

Ianto was worried, not that he would let the others notice it. If Owen got the tinniest hint that Ianto Jones was nervous, he would never let him live it down. Just as Ianto thought that if something else happened between now and his task that might make his head explode, Tosh walked over, putting a comforting arm around Ianto.

'Hey, what's wrong? You'll be okay, you know. I was nervous. You can tell me how your feeling.' Ianto considered it, on one hand, sharing his thoughts was probably a good idea (a problem shared and all that). On the other hand, Tosh was know Owen girlfriend, Ianto had worked with her for almost two years and he knew that if Ianto told her, she would tell Owen his problem, or even Jack.

Just as Ianto was pondering what to do, his envelope arrived, throwing him a great lifeline to get away from Tosh.

'Ianto, it's for you!' Jack called, in a voice that made him sound like a housewife. When he informed Jack of this, Jack told the rest of them that is how he was going to act for the rest of the day.

'What are you all moaning for? Anyway, Ianto get on with the challenge.' Ianto opened the envelope and, after reading what it contained, let out a sigh of relief. He now did not need to worry.

'What's your task, Ianto?' Gwen asked, concerned. Ianto turned to face her.

'It says that I have to be a tour guide a give a tour around Cardiff Castle. That's ok. I can do that!' Gwen smiled, happy for him.

'Right well, I'll see all of you guys later.' With that, Ianto left the Hub. Jack turned to the others.

'Whose up for some Ianto following?' When none of them jumped at the opportunity Jack sat down and sulked, hoping that someone would offer to go with him.

'This isn't how housewives behave, Jack!' Petal informed.

'It is in our time, and I am now on strike.' Everyone except Jack laughed.

At last, four hours later, Ianto returned. He looked tired but relaxed and calmer.

'Well, how did it go?' Frida asked.

'It was fine. I never knew that the history trips my dad took my sister and me on would ever be of any use. Anyone else up for a pizza?'


	11. Gareth's Task

Gareth's task

It was Gareth's turn. The last task, or at least, that's what they all hoped for. In a way, Gareth was happy that he was concluding the events, in another way, he was terrified. As he was the last person his task would probably be the hardest.

Too soon for Gareth's liking, an envelope arrived. Gareth sighed. It was now or never, as his dad used to say.

After reading through the envelope, Gareth looked around.

'Well, I suppose it could have been a lot worse.' He told his friends, new and old.

'What is it, Gareth?' Petal asked, concern flowing through her tone of voice.

'It says that all I have to do is dress up as someone called princess Jasmine and walk around the shopping centre. Who is Princess Jasmine?' The look he gave Gwen and Tosh afterwards didn't help, either. Finally, Gwen decided to help the lad.

'She's the princess in Aladdin. She normally wears a kind of light blue, turquoise dress. '

After what felt like millenniums, Gareth was ready to face the streets of Cardiff. Whilst walking around, he had many people stare at him and some assuming he was a drag queen.

Once arriving back at the Hub, where the others had chosen to watch via CCTV, he asked if there had been any news from the anomalous person.

'Nothing for the moment. We'll find out soon enough though.' As soon as Jack had finished his sentence, the final envelope arrived.

'You know, this is getting spooky how I'll say about something and then it will happen…'


	12. The Ending

The Conclusion Of Events

The final envelope appeared. Jack looked at the new comers (even though they had been there for a week), this was probably the last time they'd see each other.

'Well, it was nice meeting you all, and it's nice to know that my Torchwood will be in safe hands in a few years time, even if you never told me where I went.' The other Torchwood laughed.

'You haven't even opened the envelope, yet!' Petal pointed out.

'Oh yeah!' Jack slit the envelope open and read aloud:

' Well done for completing your tasks. As a reward you have gained an extra £60 into your accounts. And the future Torchwood are now allowed home, a teleport device will activate in a minute. Goodbye from…' Jack stopped.

'Goodbye from who, Jack?' Gwen asked, knowing that the other Torchwood would want to know before they left.

'From Alice and Emily.' Everyone except Jack looked puzzled.

'Who?' The others all asked.

'The old leaders of this Torchwood base. They did once say that they would leave a surprise for the 21st Century, but I forgot about it.'

As soon as he finished his sentence the teleport activated, sending their future workers back home. As soon as they left, one of the monitors on Tosh's computer started beeping.

'It says that there's rift activity arround Newport. Shall we go and check it out?' Tosh asked.

'Yeah, lets go.' Jack smiled. Everything was back to normal. Or at least, as normal as it would ever be for Torchwood.

**Hope you all liked the story! Pretty please check out my other story Green Eyed Monster! : )**


End file.
